


Just another day in the life

by Ren



Series: Maritombola 2010 [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have lunch (with product placement) and Amy tries to use Earth logic with the Doctor. It doesn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another day in the life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 6 (portafoglio/wallet) of maritombola @ [maridichallenge](http://community.livejournal.com/maridichallenge/profile); it's like the Italian version of bingo, only better.

Around midday they get hungry, so the Doctor buys them hamburgers from the McDonald's across the road.

"Funny how the Holy Grail ended up in Manchester," Amy says while they're waiting for the girl to come back with their fries. "Are you sure it's here?"

"Positive," the Doctor says. "I helped hide it. It's a long story."

He searches inside his pocket for a white envelope and from this he takes out several banknotes until he finds one that's definitely British and from this century.

At least he's stopped using his slightly psychic paper to convince cashiers that they're entitled to lifetime free food every time they need to pay for lunch, though his general alien weirdness is still attracting a lot of stares from the other customers.

"You should get a wallet," Amy tells him after they've paid and retreated to a table in the corner. "To keep the money in."

"I've got an envelope," the Doctor replies, picking up a napkin and spreading it primly on the table in front of him. "And the money's in the envelope, isn't that the same? Oh, look, they've given me a little plastic toy!"

Amy stops trying to persuade him and steals one of his chicken nuggets.


End file.
